Mis-Cuts
by Secret Heart33
Summary: All Beca wanted was a haircut, but things do not go quite as planned when met with a redheaded shampoo girl. Bechloe, Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale, Salon AU, F/F, Fluff piece with usual Beca antics. (This fics name use to be "Missed Cuts", but it was annoying me. So I changed it. Hope it's not to confusing.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _I planned on posting something sooner, but I wanted to finish a request I received and a one shot for my other Bechloe fic (both have not happened). I've been really busy lately and this (along with a few other beginning chapters of fics) has been sitting on my computer for probably over a month or two. So I just figured screw it! I'll post it. Yeah, so, as always, feel free to send reviews, comments, questions and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy!_

 _+/+/+_

 _Missed Cuts_

Beca blamed it on the fact she hasn't been touched in a while. She often would haul herself up in her apartment mixing or in a studio producing for days on end. Only going out for food or a shower and a change of clothes, if in the studio. Even then she didn't really need to go out. Food could be delivered and sometimes she could convince a new intern that she was a big enough name for them to go fetch her a clean pair of clothes from her loft. Although the name 'Beca Mitchell' was known in most clubs, that was as far as her name went. She was just on the cusp of stardom. At the end of the month she would be featured in a big ad campaign for up and coming artists that would plaster her name across half the nation and all across Europe. Her manager said it would be her moment of arrival. So that was something. At the same time she was producing songs and albums for small indie groups. Hoping that one of the tracks would be featured in a film or commercial that would lead to a big break for her as well as the artist.

Her manager was always telling her to get out more. That she should enjoy the freedom to move around now before the ad hit and supposedly everyone would start hounding her on the street. She knew that any possible stardom still depended on her actual talent, but he just pushed off the notion. Insisting she didn't have to worry because she was the full package. So her manager should be happy that she finally was out of the studio for something that wasn't considered a basic necessity, but he wouldn't be. He wanted her to have a look and chopping off 5 inches of her hair did not involve the look he thought she should go for. Even if the waist length hair was driving Beca crazy because it was literally everywhere. It clung to ever surface and part of her. Not to mention it weighed a ton, she was sure she was going to throw out her neck one day just looking to the side. Not to mention how disgusting it was when she shed. It was definitely not enjoyable to find 3 feet long strands of hair in the corners of every room you occupied. She felt like Sasquatch. But no, her management insisted that it would be like skrillex. Her trade mark and would give her a cool look in photos, parted to one side with a pair of shades as she mixed. It was true. It was a good look, but Beca wanted her trade mark to be her sound, not an anime reminiscent hair doo. Besides it was a safety hazard to herself when she wiped it around, nearly breaking her neck and to others, knocking whoever stands near in the face and usually into something.

Which was why she was in a salon 5 minutes away from her loft with a very attractive redhead running her fingers across Beca's scalp, almost eliciting moans. Beca wasn't one to be easily affected by people touching her. Especially not when people were just doing their jobs. She actually hated it when people touched her, unsure of what to do or how to respond. She preferred space and lots of it. That way she could think clearly. The only time she didn't mind touching, even encouraging it, was when she was intimate with someone, but even then everything was on her terms. With work and her obsession with it, Beca had not been intimate with any one in roughly two months, which may not seem like a lot of time, but it was for her. So the moan that was almost elicited had to be because of that. No other reason. Beca just hadn't been touched in a while. At least that's what she chose to believe.

So she sat back and enjoyed it. The redhead lightly messaging against her scalp as she shampooed Beca's hair and then conditioned it. Enjoying the light caresses of her forehead, the base of her jaw, and neck as fingers swept away strands of hair that flew away during the towel dry. Then enjoying the light scratches that followed as the unknown woman picked out any knots in the long dark tresses, taking extra care not to pull Beca's hair. Followed by light caresses across her neck and behind her ears as strands of hair were pulled back to be laid down the center of Beca's back by nimble fingers. Beca's body relaxing into each touch. Enjoying the warmth.

She didn't even realize she had closed her eyes or that the shampooist had been talking to her, until the woman tapped her on the shoulder. Beca slowly opened he eyes, blinking consecutively until they focused on beautiful sky blue eyes before taking note of pink plump lips that were apparently trying to communicate something. They were moving after all. She shook her head slightly before refocusing on those dazzling blue eyes again. With the shake of her head, Beca could suddenly hear what those lips were trying to say. That was strange.

"Excuse me… Miss? Miss, I can take you over to the chair now."

Beca was stunned for a moment at the cheerful sweet voice that pronounced words she was still not fully comprehending, still reeling from soft touches. The woman gave her a concerned look as she placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Are you okay miss? Do you want water or something?"

That's when Beca finally snapped out her daze, "Oh-uh… No, I'm fine. I'm good. Completely fine… So about that chair."

The woman just chuckled to herself and gave Beca a knowing smile.

"Right this way."

As Beca followed the woman to the station where her hair would be cut, she mentally chastised herself for completely fumbling. She figured she probably came off like a big creep for completely spacing out on the woman. How embarrassing! What was wrong with her? Get it together Beca and stop acting like a teenage boy that just saw boobs for the first time.

The shampooist left Beca in the chair and went off to take care of other tasks that needed to be done in the salon. Beca couldn't help but follow the woman with her eyes in the mirror she was facing as the woman went about getting other customers refreshments or magazines and stopped occasionally to sweep up freshly cut hair. While her eyes flitted over the mysterious woman, her hairdresser for the day approached. Her name was Pam.

"So what are we doing today?" Pam ran her hands through Beca's hair, accessing the healthiness and texture of the hair she would be working with. The motion went un-noticed, not feeling nearly as good as the shampooist's hands gliding across her scalp. Pam continued, "You have such beautiful hair. It is the season for long hair. Do you just want a trim? Or something more drastic?"

Beca really wasn't paying attention, taking in the cheeriness of the woman handing out drinks to customers. The redhead seemed to glide across the floor as she moved from one end of the store to the other, a slight bounce in her step reminiscent to dancing. Beca quickly found herself getting caught up in the woman's smile, which seemed to brighten as she met each customers' eyes. Always placing a reassuring hand on a shoulder or arm as she easily conversed with each person. The woman appeared to put everyone at ease. Beca couldn't describe it, but the shampooist had it. She was tempted to use the word magical, but it felt to clique. She really couldn't come up with another word. Nothing fit.

"So what will it be?" Pam's hands stilled.

"Huh?" Beca finally looked at Pam, taking in all that was Pam, a woman who looked nothing like the redhead she had been staring at. Pam was all short spikey hair with loud highlights and bright eye shadow in her mid to late 30s.

"Hun, do you just want a trim?"

"Yeah-Sure… Whatever." Beca said lightly waving off the question with her hand. Her attention was completely captured by the shampooist again as she swept up hair at the station kitty corner to the one she was sat at. She couldn't help it. The woman was positively adorable in dark capris that were cuffed at the bottom, a white scoop necked tee, red keds, and a faded denim button up tied around her waist as she pursed her lips and bobbed her head along to the music playing in the shop. The redhead's hips slightly swayed as she swept the floor and shimmed, completing the effect of utter adorableness. Beca found herself smiling genuinely. A rare occurrence.

Pam not completely satisfied with Beca's reply just sighed and went about cutting her hair, just trimming enough to take out the split ends. Beca really didn't seem to mind, sparing Pam a quick glance when she heard scissors before giving her full attention back to the redhead. She really had not thought about what would happen when the shampooist was done sweeping and continued gawking as the woman turned. Sky blue eyes met Beca's for a second, the last bit of hair swept up. That second was all it took for Beca's cheeks to blaze red and that same knowing smile flitted on the other woman's lips before Beca suddenly became very interested in what Pam was doing. Her hairdresser really seemed to welcome her client's sudden attention, chatting away. Beca made sure to make some sort of noise indicating she was listening at all the right parts as her hairdresser talked at her. Only letting her eyes occasionally flit over the redhead a few times as Pam talked, each time met with that smile.

By the time Pam was done cutting and blow drying Beca hair, she just really wanted to leave, completely embarrassed and thrown off kilter by the redhead. She praised Pam's work without really looking. Beca shoved a random amount of money at her hairdresser as a tip to move the process of leaving along quicker. She really thought she was safe and could avoid the woman. She would be okay, the redhead not anywhere in sight. Beca quickly found the woman though, leaning on the counter nonchalantly where Beca was supposed to pay for the actual haircut and blow dry part. Beca seriously contemplated just leaving without paying to avoid what was surely going to be an embarrassing interaction, but her manager would kill her if she was arrested right before the ad campaign's release.

"How did everything go?"

The redhead was giving Beca that smile again as she took her credit card, which was really not helping Beca form complex sentences. "Great? Yeah, um-really great."

Beca ran her hand through her hair before she shoved both in her pockets, an old nervous habit.

The shampoo girl's smile just brightened more as she handed Beca's credit card back, leaning slightly forward.

"Well I hope you come back."

Beca froze for a second before awkwardly leaving as another customer came in, almost running into the door as she walked out. She could have sworn she heard the redhead laugh at her exit. After berating herself for a few minutes for her absolute lack of cool, she found her mind reeling. She spent her whole walk home wondering if that last line meant anything. Did she mean she wanted to see Beca again? Or was she just giving the company spiel? Beca didn't even know the woman's name yet the woman had easily wormed her way into Beca's head. She spent half of the night analyzing every detail of that last interaction trying to squeeze all the meaning out of those words. Finally she let it go as she got ready for bed. It wasn't until Beca was brushing her teeth that she noticed her hair was still very much long. Instead of cutting off the 5 inches she had planned only roughly one inch had been taken off.

"Shit!"

She'd have to go back.

/+/+/

 _ **A/N:**_ _I have a second part started for this, but I am not really happy with it. It needs a rewrite and, as I said before, I'm busy. So it might be a while, but I do plan on writing at least one more part if not more._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I know I said this would take a while, but surprisingly after I posted the first chapter I was hit with inspiration. So I finished this a lot quicker than I thought I would. Thank you all so much for the review, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot. I literally always think I'll be lucky to get one favorite or review per fic. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _+/+/+_

Beca waited a whole two weeks before making another appointment. She figured that was a decent enough time in between haircuts. Given frequent haircuts were usually reserved for people with short or intricate cuts that need extra grooming and care. It surely wouldn't be as embarrassing though as rescheduling for the next day or the same week. Beca had seriously contemplated doing just that, her hair annoying her to no end, and had even looked at profiles of other hairdressers who worked at the shop, so her visit wouldn't be as embarrassing. Then she realized that the redheaded shampooist might be there. At the realization, she was all the sudden more than happy to wait two weeks. Which was strange for Beca because usually she wouldn't care. Well she at least would have the decency to pretend not to care and strut in like the badass she was. She cared about the shampooist though. The feeling was chalked up to the added embarrassment of the possible laugh that followed Beca as she left the salon last time. Which, again, shouldn't bother her. Really Beca didn't let herself dwell on her reasoning. It was all bullshit after all, not that Beca would ever admit it.

Any feelings of trepidation she may have felt about her return to the salon were quickly washed away as soon as skilled fingers slipped into her hair and massaged shampoo into her scalp. Her new concern was falling into the same dazed state she found herself in last time. Beca first started by trying to keep her eyes open. Which was harder done than said.

The redhead's hands were magic, sending little sparks starting under each point of contact and traveling down the rest of her body. The sparks slowly turned into a warmth Beca hadn't felt in a while. It felt like she was being wrapped in a freshly laundered fleece blanket. She became so relaxed keeping her eyes open seemed almost impossible. Her eyes kept going to small slits before being suddenly jerked open at the realization she was slipping into that dazed state.

The view she had when her eyes were open did not really help either. She often came face to face with those bright blue eyes and those lips that always seemed to flit into a teasing smile when Beca's eyes opened. She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want to stare, which is exactly what Beca found herself doing… often. She found her eyes trailing over the scar on the redhead's forehead before finding those hypnotizing eyes, pausing to take in the few light freckles on the cheeks below, and ending on those lips. Those lips that Beca really wanted to kiss the longer she took them in. Which was not okay when the woman they belonged to was hovering just over her because it was her _JOB_ to do so.

Beca tried to divert her eyes elsewhere, but there really wasn't much to look at. All that existed past the shampooist's head was ceiling and obnoxiously bright lights that gave her a headache. So Beca let her eyes flit closed some, hoping her transfixion with the redhead wasn't obvious. But then the woman started talking and apparently Beca was supposed to answer. Basically being forced to multitask, a job within itself, during her free time.

"What do you do for a living?"

Beca hadn't really registered the question, letting out a small unintelligible moan.

"hmmm…" The shampooist's hands stilled for a split second at the sound before continuing. Beca's eyes flew open and her face flushed red at the realization that she had literally just moaned out loud in pleasure at the other woman's actions.

She was about to apologize profusely and was already stammering out some sort of response when Beca was cut off by the other woman's smirk.

"Well I've never heard of that job before."

"What?" Beca stated thoroughly confused.

"I asked you what you did for a living." There was a playfulness in the redhead's eyes.

"Oh. I-I'm a DJ."

The woman beamed as she rinsed out all remaining product and began to towel dry Beca's hair.

"That's really cool! Do you play at any clubs nearby?"

Beca found herself humming and eyes closing again as fingers trailed over her skin to gather a few loose strands of hair. The shampooist made quick work of picking out Beca's hair as she finally softly let out, "A few…"

Her brow furrowed slightly when there was a sudden loss of contact. When Beca's eyes slowly fluttered open she was met by blue eyes and a genuine smile instead of the smirk or knowing one she was used to.

"You're all set. My friends and I go out all the time dancing. Maybe I'll bump into you sometime."

Beca never really answered even though she fully planned on saying something as simple as 'yeah'. The other women didn't seem to mind, happily bouncing per usual as she led Beca to Pam's chair.

Soon after Beca was seated Pam came by to cut her hair. She goes through the same spiel as last time. Beca tries to fane attention, but blames all inability to answer simple questions on a certain redheaded shampoo girl. The same woman who was bending over, giving Beca full view of a very full and toned skinny jean clad ass. After that all Beca could think about was what the woman had said earlier about seeing her in at a club. Images of that perfectly shaped ass being shaken in a club she was DJ-ing at flitted through her mind. The redhead was apparently very much in tune with Beca's thoughts, lightly swaying her hips to a song playing in the salon as she swept. Then there were those knowing eyes finding hers again, Beca's face reddening far too much to be natural, another awkward exchange of her credit card, and a haircut that left Beca needing to make yet another appointment.

After the second occurrence of immense embarrassment at the very skilled hands of the shampoo girl, Beca made a change. She booked her next hair appointment on a different day and at a different time than before. She told herself that it better fit her schedule, but really she knew it had everything to do with the redheaded woman. A woman that had her frowning in the morning because she couldn't quite massage her own scalp in the same way. A woman she had subconsciously began to look for at all her gigs, for once, with a feeling of excitement. So she pretended none of that happened and her decision had absolutely nothing to do with a certain redhead she was avoiding for no good reason. Since Beca actually really _REALLY_ wanted to see the woman. She was just stubborn and a little dense at times. That would change though.

When two weeks had passed and it was time for her appointment, Beca's wish was granted. There was not a redhead shampooist in sight. Instead there was a good natured brunette who did not smile nearly enough or have that same magic touch when washing her hair. Sure the woman's hands were skilled, applying the right amount of pressure and everything, but they just weren't right. This other woman didn't dance around the shop or have the same lack of boundaries when it came to personal space. The longer Beca sat there taking in the very NOT redheaded shampooist, Pam chatting along, the more the corners of Beca's mouth turned down into a frown and then finally a scowl.

Beca actually found herself more distracted than when the redhead was around, secretly hoping the woman would appear. She perked up every time a staff member came back from the back rooms and every time the front door rang with a new customer's arrival. Each time Beca was disappointed and left to look back at the very _NOT_ redheaded shampoo girl. That just made her pout and sigh with exasperation. Pam didn't seem to notice, or at least pretended not to, happily cutting off only about an inch again from her hair. Beca once again was too distracted to answer her questions about how short she wanted her hair cut. Finally Beca blurted out without thinking, completely interrupting Pam talking about Chili recipes.

"Where is the shampoo girl?"

Pam looked confused for a moment, having watched Beca eye the girl up the whole time she sat there, thinking Beca had some weird fetish about watching people sweep up hair. After all, it was the second woman she had stared at while they swept up freshly cut hair. Given she didn't seem as happy about it as last time, but maybe she was having a bad day. Then it seemed to click, a smirk sliding into place as she began to cut Beca's hair again.

"You mean Chloe?"

"What?"

Pam smiled more brightly, enjoying conversing with the petite woman for once. Especially about a subject she had watched the younger woman practically melt over.

"The redheaded shampooist? Chloe, that's her name. She doesn't work on Tuesdays or in the morning."

"Oh…" was all Beca said. Her brow scrunched up, wanting to ask when the redhead, Chloe, worked, but she did not want to come off like some strange stalker. Pam took great pleasure in watching Beca squirm, Beca's face seeming to scrunch up a little more the longer she puzzled over the matter. Finally Pam took pity on the girl.

"She usually works Mondays and Friday to Sunday from midday to close." Beca's eyes immediately went to Pam's in the mirror, taking in everything she said. The whole time trying not to come off over eager, but Pam could see the lightness in the young woman's eyes. The scowl that was replaced by a barely there smile.

Beca tried to go for nonchalance, failing miserable in Pam's opinion, as she spoke, "Well that's cool I guess." Beca absent mindedly picked imaginary lint off her sleeve. The rest of the time Beca actually made an effort to make small talk with Pam, who was ecstatic at the other woman's sudden interest in conversing.

Before Beca left she made an appointment for Friday the following week at 5 pm. When she went home and noticed her still very long hair, Beca couldn't be happier.

 _/+/+/_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I really only expected this to be a one shot, but here we are. Don't worry, I already started a third part. I'm a little stuck right now on how to get to the scene I want to end this fic on, but it should come to me. I have a whole bunch of mini scenes planned out in my mind it's just about connecting the dots. There might be a fourth part, depending on how the third chapter goes. That should be it though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind the extra parts to come!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_ _: Sorry it took me so long to finish this! I started another bechloe fic and have been completely consumed by it. I had some free time and thought I should take a look at this fic and try and finish it. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They really do mean a lot. Without further a due, I give you the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait!_

 _/+/+/_

It was Friday and Beca felt like an idiot as she looked in the mirror. She ran her hands down the length of her torso, smoothing out the purple flannel. She huffed in frustration before flinging the flannel from her body and across the room. It was the fifth shirt she had tried on all in preparation of the hair appointment she had at 5 pm. A fucking haircut! Who tried on five different outfits in preparation of a haircut? Apparently Beca Mitchell did, that's who.

Beca ran her hand through her hair as she took in what she had settled on so far; her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top. She switched the black tank top for a dark maroon one and put a jean vest over top, turning from side to side to see how it looked. She was originally thinking about wearing a skirt. After all everyone thought she had nice legs, which she thought was strange because she was short. Like the girl that's so short everyone just has to make some kind of joke about it short. Beca thought a skirt was too dressy though. So she settled on pants, which meant the next step was shirts. She'd gone from tanks to dress shirts to flannels and back again. The purple one being one of her favorites because it brought out the color of her eyes, but she wore flannels every day. So it wasn't special and she wanted her reunion with Chloe to be special. Which she knew on some level was weird, but if you had a hot redhead that could coax orgasmic sounds out of you by massaging your scalp, you would want to look good too.

She gave herself one more look over, seriously thinking about changing again because she looked super gay. Like if Kristen Stewart and Ellen Page had a baby gay. Which she was gay, well bi. All that mattered was she was a girl that liked girls. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing then, her looking super gay, because Beca was doing all of this to get the attention of another girl after all. She ran her hands over her tank top, making sure the low dipping neckline was centered over her chest before adding a necklace and a leather cuff to her look. The last thing she did was straighten out her earrings and spray herself with perfume. Then she looked at the clock and dashed out the door, happy she lived only five minutes from the salon because she had 10 minutes to get there. So much for giving herself an hour.

It was all worth it though. Given Beca was slightly out of breath as she came through the door, pushing her hair out of her face to the side and her chest heaving. The first person that came into focus when she looked up was Chloe in all her glory. In a beautiful blue sundress that made the other woman's eyes sparkle and hugged every curve as Chloe glided across the floor. A smile in place as she effortlessly interacted with a customer. Beca's entrance was announced with the ringing of a bell that drew Chloe's attention to her. Beca's breath caught in her throat and she nervously slid her hands into her back pockets, waiting for Chloe's reaction to her standing there.

She wasn't disappointed. Chloe literally paused where she stood, visibly gulping as her eyes raked over Beca's body. The woman that Chloe had just handed a cup of coffee too had to tap the poor woman's arm and ask her if she was okay before Chloe became animated again. She recovered quickly though, beaming at the woman and placing a reassuring hand on the older woman's hand, letting her know she was fine. Beca couldn't hold back the smirk that blossomed on her lips, pleased with herself. Beca's breath came back to her as Chloe made her way over to her. For once she felt confident around the other woman.

Then Chloe was in front of her, directing her smile at Beca. "Beca, right? Appointment at 5 pm with Pam?" The redhead squinted towards the end as she recalled all of the details, finishing with a dazzling smile.

Beca couldn't help but find the expression anything other than cute. She swiped a hand through her hair self-consciously as she spoke. "Yep, that'd be me." She gave Chloe a small wave, immediately feeling stupid and lame for doing so. A string of berating thoughts started to bombard her mind. They were quickly cut off, Chloe giving a small laugh and swaying slightly in place as her cheeks colored a light pink.

"Pams is slow right now. So I can just shampoo you now."

Soon, Beca found herself in a chair, familiar hands running through her hair. This time she didn't even try to hide the small sigh of contentment that came with the first grazing of fingers. She let her eyes close, enjoying what was pure heaven. As she sat there, Beca began to wonder why she had been so hesitant to come back. Why she had starved herself of such attention for so long. Given it had only been a week or two, but it had been far to long for Beca's liking.

Then Chloe started talking, forcing her to open her eyes, and then she remembered why. There was Chloe looking like the embodiment of perfection. That perfect warm smile in place and those big blue eyes directed at her. It was hard to speak. Well it was hard to speak when she had no idea what Chloe had said to her, too distracted by what her hands were doing. Chloe seemed to know, that coy knowing smile in place. She was at least nice enough to repeat what she said without Beca having to go through the embarrassment of asking her to.

"I said I saw you on fifth and Main."

The statement had Beca more confused than before because she didn't normally go anywhere near fifth and Main. There was nothing there of interest. Her loft wasn't by there. The recording studio wasn't near there. Hell, there wasn't even a club there. Beca's face easily contorted in to an expression that showed her confusion.

"What?"

"Well I didn't see you per say, but a picture of you." Chloe clarified. Beca still looked confused. Chloe was yet again nice enough to further clarify things for her. "You never told me you were in a big ad campaign."

The proclamation came off flirty, leaving Beca just a bit flustered. She tried to shrug the whole thing off. "Oh, that… It's not really a big deal."

Chloe just hummed at the statement, rinsing Beca's hair before adding more shampoo and just a little extra pressure. Extra pressure that made Beca's eyes flutter close for a second and mouth form a small 'O' shape. "I don't know. If it was me I'd tell people about it. Its totes impressive. I looked you up, you're pretty amazing."

Beca just hummed in response to distracted by the fingers massaging her scalp and the fact that Chloe with orgasmic fingers was saying she was amazing. The next few minutes were filled of Beca trying to bite back more embarrassing sounds and Chloe occasionally meeting her eyes with a small smile. A smile that would sometimes linger and morph into a small lip bite. Before she knew it, Beca was being put in an upright position. Her hair was being dried and then picked out. Chloe had one last question.

"So, do you have a gig or something tonight?"

Beca, still under a mild daze by Chloe's touch, just blinked a few times and then answered, confused. "No, why?"

"Well… you just look," Chloe's voice dropped an octave, a hint of a husk, as she looked Beca up and down. "Really good."

Beca was left sitting there, eyes wide, gaping around air for something to say as Chloe and her hips sashayed away. It wasn't until Pam came to collect her and she was seated at her station that Beca realized how big of a loser she sounded like. It was a Friday night, she had a 5 pm hair appointment, and was dressed to the nines. And she had told Chloe that there was no reason for her to be dressed up. That she just was. Given the time, she couldn't say she was dressed up because she had to go back to work. No she was that loser that was dressed up for a hair appointment and a night at home alone. Now Chloe knew that. She tried to sink into herself as much as possible. When Pam asked her what haircut she wanted, Beca just dismissively waved her hand and told her to give her the usual. She figured even if Chloe thought she was a loser, at least she could come in for a head massage in a couple of weeks.

To her surprise though, when she chanced a glance towards the shampooist she was rewarded with a warm smile and a wink. When Beca went to pay for her haircut, she found a flirtier Chloe leaning across the counter. Then she was asking about her tattoos, running a few fingers across the ones on display on her forearms. The whole time biting her lower lip and giving Beca what could only be described as sex eyes. Beca had no idea how she made it through the experience alive, but somehow she did. Once outside the shop she let out a sigh of frustration. Then there was a smile slowly working its way across her face as she looked at the appointment slip for the same time and day in two weeks.

Beca counted down the days until the appointment. She went through another round of indecisiveness on what to wear. She finally decided on a leather jacket and another pair of skinny jeans. There was another round of orgasmic hair washing, accompanied by more conversation between her and Chloe. Pam gave her the usual. There was more looks between her and Chloe and lingering touches when she paid. Another appointment was made, only this time for in a week and a half from the last one because two weeks was almost unbearable. The cycle repeated its self. A week and a half was found to be too long of a wait as well. So the next appointment was made for a week from the last one. Really, Beca couldn't be more pleased, feeling more and more confident with each appointment. Chloe seemed to become flirtier with each encounter and Beca had noticed the other woman seeming to put just a touch more effort into her appearance. She definitely didn't need to, but it certainly had an extra effect on Beca. The only person who wasn't happy was Pam. At the third appointment was when she said something.

She waited until Beca was comfortably seated before she spoke. "What do you want?"Beca went to say just the usual, her eyes already seeking Chloe out. Before she could, Pam cut her off. "No, what do you _really_ want?"

Beca's eyes immediately met Pam's confused. "What?"

Pam sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of her nose. "Beca, this is your sixth appointment in two months. I'm not in the business of stealing people's money. I know you're getting what you want out of it, but there are other ways." Beca's brow furrowed in confusion. "You could ask her out." Beca suddenly looked completely disinterested in the conversation, like she had no idea what Pam was talking about. "Now." Pam puffed out. "I don't care about your personal life, but I do care about your hair. If you don't tell me what you actually want, after this I will refuse to cut your hair ever again. Now if you do tell me what you want, I will be more than happy to make another appointment for a trim in two to three weeks… So what will it be?"

Beca had deflated some and then huffed. "Two inches past my shoulders."

Pam smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder. "Good!"

As Pam began cutting, Beca sulked, thinking about all the weeks of no Chloe. By the time Pam was done, her hair was at the perfect length. Pam had really done a great job, layering her hair so it had more depth and laid with the same dramatic effect as her longer hair. Not only that, but without the added weight, her hair actually had its old wavy look back. Really Beca would have been more than ecstatic if it weren't for the fact it marked that she wouldn't be seeing Chloe for two to three weeks. She thought about asking her out, but thought that might be weird. She was the customer that moaned as the redhead massaged her scalp after all. At least when she went to the counter to pay she was rewarded.

"Oh, wow!" Was the first thing out of Chloe's mouth.

Beca squinted slightly as she came to a stop at the counter. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

There was that big beaming smile and a wink. "Definitely a good wow. You look really hot Becs."

Chloe must have not meant to say that last part because there was a light shade of pink that instantly appeared on her cheeks. A similar color was found on Beca's. Beca finally let out, obviously flustered, "Uh… Thanks."

"Totes looks amazing." Chloe reached forward, running a hand through Beca's hair and then retracting it. There was something that fell across the redheads face as she looked at Beca. Something Beca couldn't place. The smaller girl was left sputtering, her light blush turning into an inferno that swept down her neck.

Chloe cleared her throat, her original smile put back in place. "So, when should I schedule your next appointment?"

Beca coughed, pulling herself out of her daze. "Oh, um, Pam said not for two or three weeks."

"Oh…" Chloe seemed to deflate a little. Beca really didn't look any happier.

"Yeah. So I guess I'll just call closer to the date."

"That would work."

"Great."

Soon after Beca reluctantly left. She was kicking herself the whole way back to her loft because it wasn't great. A whole two or three weeks would be miserable without Chloe. Once she got home, she kicked off her pants and put on her most comfortable pair of sweats. She then settled herself on the couch with a big container of Chinese food. The TV was put on for background noise as she tried to come up with a plan of how to get another appointment without upsetting Pam. She was contemplating a fake name when an aid for hair dye came on. At first she ignored it, but for whatever reason she zeroed in on it for a moment, maybe it was because the woman on screen had red hair. She had no idea. All Beca knew was she had a brain wave. Dyeing her hair would be the greatest option. She could even go in once a week, claiming her management didn't like it and wanted it changed.

As soon as the commercial was over she called her manager. At first he wasn't too excited about the prospect. That changed when he saw her the next day with her new haircut. After that she was given free range to do whatever she wanted as long as she kept her hair darker because, quote, she had already ruined it. To say Beca was ecstatic about making an appointment for the following week, would be an understatement. She was even more pleased when she called and a girl named Trish set up the appointment. That way her appearance would be a complete surprise to Chloe when she walked in. When the day of her appointment came around Beca dressed in a more casual outfit, her favorite purple flannel in place. Beca walked in to find Chloe looking down at something in one of the appointment books. So she approached slowly, with the biggest smile in place. She took a moment to take in everything that made the other women so beautiful. So her. For once Chloe wasn't sporting a big smile, but had more of a neutral expression in place.

"Hey." Was what Beca started with.

Chloe looked up from the book. At first there was a look of surprise, but then there was a big beaming smile. "Hey, you! What are doing here?"

Beca leaned against the counter, closing the distance between them by a few inches. "Management thought my new look wasn't edgy enough. So I'm going to try coloring it." It wasn't exactly true, but it sounded better than ' _I missed you so I'm coloring my hair so I can see you once a week'_. It definitely was less pathetic.

Chloe just smiled at her. "Really? That's a shame." There was no sincerity to her words. Maybe Chloe was just as happy as Beca for the continuation of appointments. Then Beca was being led back to get her hair washed. A few minutes of pure bliss and then Beca was sat in a less than impressed Pam's chair. The hair dresser looked her over before speaking. Beca had the decency to at least act a little remorseful.

"You know that I can refuse to color your if it becomes to brittle, right?"

"Yeah, but I have at least three or four appoints before that happens."

Pam had the hint of a smile as she replied. "I see you did your research this time." Beca just matched her smile. Pam sighed. "So what will it be this time?"

The first appointment she asked for something with light highlights. A lot of blondes and reds were incorporated. It was the exact opposite of what her manger told her to do. It was worth the little spat they got into for the amused look Chloe gave her. The redhead insisting they almost had the same shade. The second appointment Beca asked for deep blues and purples that weren't noticeable until she swept her hand through her hair. She had always wanted to dye her hair more exotic colors when she was a teenager, but never got around to it. Then she became a young professional trying to get a job and the opportunity had come and gone. Chloe had spent a few minutes playing with it, completely transfixed, to Beca's pleasure. Her manager wasn't any more pleased than he was with the first dye job. So for her third appointment she went back to her original color, just a smidge darker. For once Beca actually had a gig that night. So she dressed to the nines, wearing her most form fitting black skinny jeans, a maroon button up with the sleeves gone, leaving the edges frayed, and just short of one to many buttons undone, and her black converse. The shirt was tucked into her pants, showing off the shape of her body perfectly. She felt like an extra from _Grease_ , but it was a hot look. Add a pair of sunglasses and it was perfect. Since she did have a gig, she had Pam do this intricate braid on one side of her head. So that it pulled back all the hair on one side, letting it cascade down the other.

"I think this is your best look, yet." Was what Beca was greeted with when she approached the front desk to pay.

"Really?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Yep." Chloe hummed, licking her lips and trailing her eyes up and down the other girl.

Beca could feel her cheeks heating up. She cleared her throat. "So when is Pam free next week. You, know, incase my management doesn't like this color either."

The other woman looked away before meeting Beca's eyes again, her expression serious. "You know you could just ask me out instead of making another appointment."

Beca's eyes went wide, the rest of her freezing in shock. She wasn't sure if she just heard what she thought she heard. She thought Chloe was asking her out. "What?" is what she said dumb founded.

There was a small knowing smile sliding into place on the other girl's lips. "Beca, would you want to go out with me?"

Holy shit! Chloe was most definitely asking her out and Beca just was standing there, her face bright red sputtering. "Oh, um-um. Yeah I'd-uh- love to." Chloe was beaming at her. So she carelessly tacked on, "Uh, how-how about tonight? After your-your shift? I'll be up the street DJ-ing. You could hang out in the booth with me? Maybe I could pick you-you up and we could get something to eat before?"

"Sounds perfect!" Chloe was writing down something as she talked. She then gave it to Beca, causing the petite girl to move closer to grab it. "Text me when you get home and I'll text you when my shift ends."

Beca looked down at the slip of paper to see a phone number perfectly scrawled out in loopy script. She nervously tucked it into her front pocket. "Uh-Cool."

Chloe was practically glowing with excitement. She leaned forward across the counter. "I'll see you tonight." She pressed a quick peck to Beca's lips and then she was gone.

Beca stood there for a moment stunned. Then she was out the door, the biggest smile on her face as she pulled out the slip of paper and typed the number into her phone. Sent a quick text to the number. Beca practically skipped the rest of the way home, feeling the happiest she had in years. She had a date with Chloe. Hell, they hadn't even had the date and Chloe kissed her. She couldn't imagine what the rest of the night would be like.


End file.
